TFS: Be My Baby Doll
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Plot: TBA
1. Prologue: Meet Baby Doll

Prologue: Meet Baby Doll

March 21, 3048

A mysterious spaceship landed in front of the TFS Preschool. The staff at this time were offering free enrollments for new students-just what M. Bison needed to set the plan in action.

"Now, remember, Baby Doll," he said to Baby Doll. "With your raccoon kit disguise, you are now known as Lily Raccoon, the long-lost niece of President Bert Raccoon. Your 'mother' was his twin sister, who died and left him in charge of you. I, on the other hand, will disguise myself as your 'foster parent', and I'll enroll you in this preschool. Your first target there...is Estelle LeChatte-Roberts." He pulled out a picture of Estelle and showed it to her. He continued, "You will find a dagger inside your teddy bear; when the time is right, I want you to lead Estelle away from the group. And when she lets her guard down...STAB HER TO DEATH! Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master," replied Baby Doll/Lily, taking the teddy bear. "I'll do exactly as you say."

They came out of the spaceship and walked towards the enrollment table, where Bert, Charles, and Rocky were. Bert said to Estelle, "I'd like to enroll my kid into this school."

"Which kid, Monsieur Raccoon?" asked Estelle.

"The kid inside my new wife, of course! Penelope's expecting her second child very soon, so I was hoping I'd get a head start on his or her early education."

"Well...of course." Upon spotting M. Bison and Baby Doll/Lily, she continued, "May I help you...monsieur?"

"Ma'am," said M. Bison, gesturing to his project. "I am Mr. Bison, and I'd like to enroll my foster daughter, Lily Raccoon, into your preschool."

"Does she have any relatives?"

"Only two. Her father Charles Roberts and her uncle Bert Raccoon."

Both Charles and Bert spat out their coffee at that. Bert protested, "I'm her uncle? But I don't even remember having a niece!"

"And she's not my daughter, either," added Charles.

M. Bison tried to come up with a really good lie. "Well...uh...you know you once had a twin sister, who was once married to Mr. Roberts. She died when little Lily here was a baby, and she named you in her will as her caregiver."

Charles and Bert looked at each other, then looked back at Baby Doll/Lily. Rocky said, "I don't know about this, Dad, but something's not quite right around here. If she really _is _your niece, then that must mean..."

"That I'm your cousin," finished Baby Doll/Lily, grinning innocently at him.

Estelle said, "All right...Monsieur Bison, your foster daughter is more than welcome to enter this preschool. And I assure you-with our top-notch security and our experience in childcare activities, absolutely nothing will go wrong."

"Thank you very much, ma'am," replied M. Bison with a nod. He nodded at Baby Doll/Lily, signaling her to run off with the other children, before he left.

Bert said angrily, "Seriously, Lily Raccoon? My niece? I'd suggest he take a good look at our family tree, because there is NO evidence of a Lily Raccoon being part of our family!"

"See what I mean?" replied Rocky. "There's something suspiscious about that kid that we don't know about. I think we ought to make her take a blood test after school, to see whether she is related to us biologically or not..."

Later, inside the TFS Preschool building, the class were doing arts and crafts. By pure luck, Baby Doll/Lily ended up sitting right next to Kisa Raccoon, the daughter of Rocky and Honey Raccoon. Kisa said, "Hi. I'm Kisa Raccoon. What's your name?"

"Lily," she murmurred nonchalantly.

"Are you new here in the neighborhood?"

"No, I'm not! I mean, um, yes. I used to live in...in...uh..."

She looked up at the world map, trying to think of a fictional former hometown to name. Finally, she continued, "Fran...France...Au...Franaustrailia."

"Franaustrailia?" asked Kisa, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a new country. Then I had to move to here 'cause my foster daddy got a new job."

"Cool! I bet you're gonna like it here. We've got everything you could want in a preschool. There's books, toys, scissors, paper, crayons...the whole kit n' kaboodle! Plus, you get to meet lots of new friends. Like mine!"

She gestured to Dakota, Zack, Jack, Manuel, Diamond, Vivian, Julie, Lyra, Katrina, and the others; they all smiled at Baby Doll/Lily, who smiled nervously and said, "Heh-heh...uh, hi."

Just then, Estelle passed by. Baby Doll/Lily saw her and remembered her plan. She thought, "_There goes my first target...time to have some real fun around here..._"

"Mrs. LeChatte-Roberts," she said. "My crayons are broken. Can you get me some new ones?"

Estelle looked down at Baby Doll/Lily and smiled. She replied, "Oh, of course, _mon petit_. Just give me a moment, if you will..."

She opened the door to the storage room, never taking notice that Baby Doll/Lily was following her from behind, unzipping her teddy bear and taking out her dagger. As soon as Estelle got to the art part of the storage room, she picked out two boxes of crayons and turned to see Baby Doll/Lily there. "Ah, Lily, I didn't see you here. Now, tell me, which one do you prefer-regular or multipack?"

"None but red," said Baby Doll/Lily with an evil smile, raising her dagger in the air. "The same color as your blood!"

The last thing Estelle saw was the dagger headed straight towards her heart...


	2. Chapter 1: Murder!

Chapter 1: Murder!

Anara and Jara, Charles and Estelle's three-year-old twin daughters, were the first two people to have witnessed the murder. When they realized their mother had been missing for almost ten minutes, they went looking for her in the storage room; that was where they saw Lily with Estelle. But Estelle wasn't moving-a dagger was in her heart.

"WHY DID YOU KILL OUR MOTHER!" growled Anara. "SIS?"

Jara nodded and took out her bow and arrow, while Anara took out her sies. Lily replied, "Because I want your dad to suffer for all eternity. And by the way, the deed has already been done!"

They went into a fight. Jara fought Lily while her sister took out her cell phone to call her dad. She said, "DAD! IT'S MOM! AND SHE'S DYING!"

It didn't take long for Charles to come back over to the TFS Preschool, where he saw Jara slash at Lily, making her mask come off. What they saw next truly shocked them beyond belief.

"No!" muttered Charles. "It can't be...I thought you were dead!"

Baby Doll replied, "I was. But now I'm back from the grave! And do you want to know why I am your daughter? Let me say this-your old foe wants to send you a message."

Then came out. He said, "Hello. Remember me? Dark Dragon wants to say hi, too."

"YOU! BISON! And Dark Dragon is alive? How?"

"I freed him, but I wouldn't fight us since you need get your love to the hospital before she dies...and then you're going to suffer more, because MARS IS TAKING OVER EARTH! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Then he and Baby Doll disappeared.

Charles went to Estelle, trying to get her to stay alive. Bert called for the ambulance to escort Estelle away to the hospital, but it was too late-she was dead before she could even reach the operation room.

"I'm very sorry about your loss," said Bert, patting Charles on the shoulder. "I'm sure Estelle has been good to you for a long time."

Charles replied, "She was good to me. We've been married for nearly 34 years."

"I know...I can't believe that Lily girl slaughtered the poor kitty."

"She's not 'Lily' any more, Bert. It's Baby Doll."

"Baby Doll? Is that the little evil girl Batman's been telling us about?"

"That's not the only worse thing to happen. I just heard the Martians are going to take over the earth."

"Oy, those naughty aliens! And just when I thought they were on our side. What could possibly motivate them to resume their ages-old conquest, anyway?"

A female raccoon dressed in a black business suit came to the hospital. She asked, "Mr. President?"

"Present," replied Bert.

"My name's Rigorina Mortis, of the Mortis Family Funeral Home. I'm here to pick up the body of a Mrs. Estelle LeChatte-Roberts from the hospital."

"Be my guest-she's in the morgue."

The female raccoon nodded, before heading towards the said room, with the TFS following her. She continued, "By the way, Mr. Roberts, did you say that Estelle is your wife?"

"Yes," replied Charles. "She got stabbed to death today."

"Stabbed to death? Ouch, _that's _harsh. I'm feeling real bad for your loss, man."

"I know..."

As soon as they got to the morgue, Charles began telling her about Baby Doll and how she died, before she was brought to life. Rigorina nodded, and said, "So, you're dealing with this Baby Doll kid, right?"

"Right."

"Well, don't you know the old saying? When the going gets tough, the tough get going. So you must fight back and halt the Martian invasion before it could even get started. And, of course, if you need any help at all, you know where to find me." She took out a small card and gave it to him. It said:

**MORTIS FAMILY FUNERAL HOME**  
_Serving the world for more than a hundred million years_

Estelle's body was picked up from the morgue and taken to the funeral home; a funeral was to be held for her in a couple of weeks, but the TFS had a lot of things to take care of first-like defeating Baby Doll and preventing the invasion from Mars.

"According to my calculations," said James. "The chances of a Martian invasion actually happening are a million to one. So there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"But there _is _something to worry about!" panicked Bert. "You know the Dark Dragon has the power to manipulate everyone's minds, to trick and decieve them into doing things they would not normally do to their friends and allies!"

"That's...what brainwashing was originally all about, Dad."

"I-I know...but still, I think he must have tricked the Martians into thinking we're attacking them, and caused them to take up the plot to invade earth in the first place."

"That's why we need to take action at once," said Alex II. "We're going to defeat both M. Bison and Baby Doll, wherever they may be. Then we'll move on to the Dark Dragon, defeat him, and seal him away forever."

Meanwhile, in the spaceship outside the White House, M. Bison was putting the finishing touches on Baby Doll's newest disguise. He said, "Your next target is one of your 'cousins'-Rocky Raccoon. For this reason, you're going to pose as an innocent-looking Girl Scout; I'll send you to knock on the door and sell cookies to him...poisoned cookies, that is. But you must make sure that no one is in the White House with him, before you start your mission."

"Okie-dokie, Master," answered Baby Doll, dressed in a Girl Scout outfit, and went on her way.


	3. Chapter 2: One Tough Cookie

Chapter 2: One Tough Cookie

Charles was in his room, while his other wives went to pick up Anara and Jara from TFS Preschool. He sat on his bed, thinking about his wife Estelle-he had already called her parents, siblings, in-laws, and even her rival-turned-friend Gigi Boucher-Gordana, and told them what happened. They responded via voice messaging, telling him they sympathize with his loss and that they will attend the funeral. After a while, he took out his Highlander Sword, since he had a hunch that Baby Doll is immortal.

"Baby Doll," he muttered to himself. "I'm going to get you for this..."

Meanwhile, Baby Doll scanned all the perimeters of the White House and discovered that there was nobody at home, save for a pair of security guards. Then she reported her findings to M. Bison.

"Sir," she said. "This is Baby Doll. Rocky is alone; there is no one in the house with him except for some Secret Service Guards right now."

M. Bison replied, "Don't worry about them-they are morons anyway, and they will believe you're a little girl selling Girl Scout cookies, so they will let you in,."

"Right."

She skipped right over to the gates, where the two security guards stood. One of them saw her and shouted, "HALT! Who goes there?"

"Excuse me, mister," said Baby Doll. "I'm here to see Rocky Raccoon; I wanted to sell these Choco Mint cookies to him. You know everybody _loves _cookies."

Her innocent expression instantly melted the guards' hearts. They smiled and nodded, before opening the gates to let her in. She continued to skip towards the White House until she got to the door and rang the doorbell. Inside, Rocky was in the lounge room reading a book when he heard the doorbell ring, and got up to answer it, He asked, "Who are you?"

"Hi," said Baby Doll. "My troop is selling cookies in the area to raise money for a charity, and I want to know if you're interested in buying these Choco Mint cookies."

"What kind of charity are you and your friends aiming for?"

"Oh, the Assosiation for the Protection of...um...Blind Orphans Who Are Autistic and, uh...Handicapped...and Have Military Families, yes, that's it. The APBOWAAHHMF."

"Hmmm...never heard of that organization. But what the heck-I'll go ahead and buy a couple of boxes."

"That'll be five dollars each."

Rocky gave her ten dollars and took two boxes of Choco Mint cookies, before he shut the door. With a fistful of money and a sly smirk, Baby Doll walked away. She thought, "_Sucker_..."

Meanwhile, M. Bison was back on Mars, having a discussion with the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon said, "Bison, after she finishes her mission, bring her back here, because Charles and his family and TFS will be coming here to prevent our Martian invasion."

"That's the first time they got the message," replied M. Bison. "And now they're foolish enough to come here; this will be a big blow to them, and we'll even get to kill them too."

"So have Baby Doll face her father in a Highlander battle, while the Martians will deal with the TFS Squad."

"Good idea. I will set that up right away."

Dark Dragon looked over to the corner, where a bound and gagged Queen of Mars was sitting. He continued with an evil smile, "Don't worry, Your Highness-once your people invade the earth, you'll have a large empire you've ever dreamed of."

"I won't allow such a thing!" protested the Queen. "The nerve of you, to take control of my planet and convince my people to attack Earth! Once they find out you're leading them on a wild goose chase, I'll have them throw both you and M. Bison into the Pit!"

"Tut, tut, tut...keep your temper, my dear. I'm only doing this for the sake of causing chaos in the galaxy. If the Martian invasion is successful, everything will start going according to plan-when the Martians attack Earth, the people on Earth will strike back by attacking Mars. The war between the two planets will ignite a massive chain reaction that will destroy every single planet in the Solar System _and _beyond it, one by one; then, when all the planets are shattered and gone, I'll take control of the galaxy and replace them with my own worlds...most of them Dark like me...and I'll be the ruler of them all!"

"You...wouldn't...dare!"

"Say it isn't so." He took out what looked to her like a tape recorder and pressed "Play". On it, the voice of President Bert Raccoon was heard.

"_Good evening, Martians. This is President Bert Raccoon, bringing you news of chaos and destruction to your humble planet. You may not realize it at first, but we've come to hate you with all of our hearts and all of our souls. Your lifestyle disgusts us and we think you're the dumbest aliens we've ever met in this part of the galaxy; you are like worms in a rotten apple, because you never make anything better_..."

The Queen gasped. That was the president's diplomacy speech, recorded a thousand years ago when he and the citizens of Canerica sought to make peace with the Martians...only this time some of its words were cut out and mixed up, making it sound like he's insulting them! She cried out, "You...misled my people...using that contraption?"

"I have the miracle of technology to thank for that," replied the Dark Dragon with a wink. "Of course, I forgot to mention why we sent Baby Doll to kill the TFS-because, without their heroes, all the people on earth will be deemed helpless."

"You monster! If President Raccoon had his way, he'd throw you into the Pit, too!"

Dark Dragon whistled and two Martian guards appeared. He said, "Take this so-called 'ruler of Mars' to the dungeon and lock her up!"

The Martian guards saluted, before grabbing the Queen and dragging her away. She shouted, "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Dark Dragon smirked, before looking out the window to watch the Martians building weapons and millitary-type vehicles. In another part of the city, he gazed down at the Martian children, who were pelting moon rocks at a giant Anti-President Raccoon poster. He smirked as he thought, "_Soon, the entire universe will be mine, and there's nothing the TFS can do about it_..."

Back on earth, the TFS had gone back to the White House. Bert asked, "So, Rocky, anything happened so far while you were guarding the interior of the house?"

"Nothing, Dad," replied Rocky. "Just a young Girl Scout coming by to sell cookies. Here, these are the Choco Mint kind. Do you guys want some?"

He smiled as he opened one of the boxes and offered them the cookies. James took one and, to make sure it was safe to eat, scanned it with a FTD (Food Testing Device). Unfortunately, from what he discovered, it _wasn't _safe. He said uneasily, "Uh, bro, about those cookies...are you sure you really want to eat them?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Why?"

"Because they're poisoned cookies! How many have you eaten?"

Rocky looked over at the already-opened second box, before replying, "About six or seven."

"And when?"

"Two hours ago."

"My device detected a fast-acting poison inside the cookies, which kills a person within two hours after ingestion. You should've been dead by now!"

The raccoon instantly paled at that revelation, before turning to Honey. He muttered fearfully, handing the boxes to her, "Honey...throw away...the Choco Mint cookies...now."

Honey nodded and took the boxes to throw them into the fire. Alex II said, "Another sign that Baby Doll was here. You're still lucky the poison hasn't affected you yet, though."

"Hey, it's obvious," replied Rocky with a shrug. "I've cheated death millions of times before and I've lived to tell the tale. So there's _no _telling when I will actually die, and how. What could possibly...go...wro-ungh!"

They watched in horror, as Rocky fell out of the armchair, clutching his chest. He lay sprawled on the floor, wincing in pain, before he went completely limp. Lisa screamed out, "ROCKY!"

Honey ran over to Rocky's side and turned him over to check his pulse. She said, "His pulse is weakening...the color's been drained from his face...he's not breathing, either...somebody call 911!"

Alex II took out his cell phone to call the medics, while Honey procceeded to administer CPR. Bert, staring in shock at his son's lifeless body, became traumatized. First, there was Estelle, and now Rocky? Now he knew exactly what to do next-to join Charles in the fight against Baby Doll. It was all he could ever do to avenge the tragic death of the most valued member of the family.

Outside, Baby Doll heard the wail of the ambulances coming towards the White House and grinned, knowing that her mission to kill Rocky was a success. She then looked at her list to figure out who she should kill next. She said, "Let's see...Moselle Roberts. So another one of Daddy's wives is the next to die. But what's this? She's pregnant! No matter-if I get rid of both mother and baby, it'll be like killing two birds with one stone. Ooh, won't Mr. Bison be so proud of me! Hee-hee-hee!"

And that exactly what she did, when she set fire to the Roberts home.


	4. Chapter 3: Baby Doll Strikes Again

Chapter 3: Baby Doll Strikes Again

What Baby Doll didn't know is that Charles was in his home. He was in his room looking at a picture of Estelle, when he suddenly sensed something; he knew she was coming and he wanted to make sure she doesn't kill any his wives. He ran into the living room, shouting, "Bunnie! Countess! Moselle! Angelina! You must go now! Baby Doll is coming here to kill you next."

"What?" they all gasped.

Bunnie asked, "How did you know?"

"If Bison put mine and Bert's genes inside of her, then she must have my memories-I can tap into hers, so she's on her way. I want you to get to the safe house-it's in South Africa. Once this is done, I will call you and tell you it's all clear."

"_I will make sure they are all right, _mon amour."

He was startled by a familiar but ghostly voice, and he recognized it to be that of Estelle's. She appeared before him as an angel, hugging him. Charles muttered, "E-Estelle...you're an angel now."

"_Yes, I am,_" replied Estelle. "_And thanks to Annabelle, I'm put in charge of her children. Rocky will be joining me in Heaven soon, since he died of food poisoning_."

"Baby Doll...I know she's trying to kill my other wife, but now I can read her mind and know she's coming here. So that's why I didn't leave the house...I'm now waiting for her to come here and I plan to fight her."

"_I know. I also do want some payback from you, and Ichigo told me that if you die then warriors like Rocky and you may become Soul Reapers. That's where Rocky is heading to._"

"Luckily, I will see him if he becomes one."

"_Right now, I must go and protect the family in South Africa, making sure they are safe._"

"All right, Estelle. Good luck." Then he sent a telepathic message to Ichigo and the Commander of the Soul Reapers, letting them know that Rocky Raccoon is heading there.

Meanwhile, not long after he died, Rocky's soul appeared in the middle of what looked like a grey and bleary field. He was now wearing a kimono and sandals; while he was walking, he saw Ichigo and Rukia coming towards him.

Ichigo said, "Hello, Rocky Raccoon. We just heard you had died, but your soul came here, since you are a warrior. Welcome to the Soul Society, because it's training day to become a Soul Reaper." Rocky nodded, before following them.

Back at the Roberts home, the wives got their stuff ready for an emergency trip to South Africa. Charles called Bert while he went to his chair and waited for Baby Doll to arrive. He said, "Bert, I sent my wives to South Africa. I want you to send someone to make sure they are safe; I'm waiting for Baby Doll to come find me."

"Will do," replied Bert on the other end. "But remember, if you die, I will get her next-after all, I would never let anybody put their hands on my cousin/son-in-law."

"Don't worry about me. Just send someone. Anyone."

Two hours later, Baby Doll arrived. She was about to begin to set fire when she heard a voice saying, "You're too late-my wives have just left. Now it's you and me, Baby Doll...and I'm going to kill you for what you've done to Estelle!"

Charles came out with his Highlander Sword, glaring at her. Baby Doll replied, "I figure you will find out soon enough. But I get to kill you now, and then I'll kill your family, too!"

"Figures you are immortal."

"Right, because I killed Duncan McCloud's son."

"THEN YOU GOING TO DIE!" Then they began to fight.

At the same time on Mars...

"WHAT?" asked Dark Dragon. "Bison, are you saying that you put Charles' and Bert's genes into Baby Doll, to make her think she's related to them, right?"

"Right, boss," replied M. Bison. "Why?"

"CHARLES AND BERT WILL KNOW SOON ENOUGH WHERE SHE WILL STRIKE NEXT. SHE'S FACING CHARLES NOW!"

"Darn it. I knew I forgot something...a Mind Blocker. Oh, well, time to send the final message and call Baby Doll back. Her mission is over for now, since his wives just left."

"So you're going to bring them here?"

"Of course."

"Excellent. I can't wait."


	5. Chapter 4: Drawn Together Again, Part 1

Chapter 4: Drawn Together...Again, Part 1

By the time Charles and Baby Doll stopped fighting, the entire place had been damaged. Windows were torn, walls were broken, and almost everything in the rooms were wrecked to pieces. Then M. Bison called her and told her to return to base.

"I'd hate to leave you like this,," said Baby Doll. "But it looks like I'd better get going 'cause Uncle Bison called. He says that if you really want to finish what we started, then come to Mars with your family, because this will be your end!" Then she disappeared.

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Rukia, and Derrick were training Rocky to become a soul reaper, while Brandy watched. Ichigo said, "Your zompakto is remembrance, and he will come out to help you out."

Rocky said the name, and his zompakto came out. He promised to assist him whenever he needed help with anything during the battle.

Back in the White House, the team were getting ready to head to Mars and face Bison's forces. Bert said, "We're almost ready to go up to Mars to face both M. Bison and the Dark Dragon. But something tells me that this team isn't enough to take them down...we probably need a much stronger force...a force that can actually confuse and defeat enemies at the same time...a force...like..."

"Seriously, Bert," replied Bentley. "We have defeated many enemies and we never lost a fight. Are you asking for a new team who is not as smart as we are, yet much stronger than we are?"

"That's my point."

"I know where we can find that kind of force, and they all live in the same area as me and my family. I gotta warn you, though, they're not very easy to get along with...but if they are what you say they are, they'll be our last hope." He took out a rolled-up poster and opened it to reveal a group of eight people: a superhero, a sexy-looking African-American woman with the ears and tails of a fox, a Disney-esque princess, a short pig, a funny-looking cartoon character, a Pokemon-like creature, a 1920s female toon, and a video game character.

"The cast of _Drawn Together_?" said Maggie, incredulous. "You've got to be kidding me."

Bentley shrugged. "Like I said, they're an odd bunch of unlikely heroes. They'd do anything to escape from the Producer...even help us save the world, if not for their lack of intelligence and their annoying personalities. But hey, we should give them a chance-they'll thank us for that once the battle is over."

Bert chuckled. He said, "I can't wait to see the looks on M. Bison and Dark Dragon's faces when they realize they've got their butts whipped both by us...and by a group of idiots!"


	6. Chapter 5: Drawn Together Again, Part 2

Chapter 5: Drawn Together...Again, Part 2

"I know them, Bert," said Charles.

Bert asked, "How did you know them?"

"2012 Street Fighter Tournament. Every street fighter was there, inculding M. Bison. And Captain Hero was there, too. I think Hero got a score with Bison, since he was in the finals and Bison cheated to win."

"I see."

Meanwhile, M. Bison was in the laboratory on Mars. As he watched Baby Doll train for the upcoming battle, he began to reminicse the day he kidnapped her...

FLASHBACK

_M. Bison had broken into the lab in Gotham City, and forced the scientist to hand over the unconscious Baby Doll to him. At that time, the scientist was preparing to reinvent Baby Doll so that she can fight crime instead of doing crime. The moment he saw M. Bison about to inject a red liquid into the experiment, he shouted, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Reinventing Baby Doll for you, of course," replied M. Bison. "The only exception is, she won't recognize you as her original creator. See this syringe? Inside it are the blood samples of two of the greatest men to walk the earth-Charles Roberts and President Bert Raccoon. I intend to inject their genetic material into Baby Doll's DNA, and make her think Charles is her father and President Raccoon is her uncle on her mother's side."_

_"And why do you want to do that?"_

_"Because the Dark Dragon said so!"_

_"But please, sir, consider the ill-effects that could result from the injection! Baby Doll only requires genetic material from human or animal sources that have been carefully scanned and approved. If you transfer DNA from unneccessary sources into hers, it could destabilize her immune system and put her health at risk!"_

_M. Bison kicked the scientist down, knocking him out. He sneered, "I don't care what will happen to her. As long as she got the heroes' DNA into her, she'll do exactly what I say. She is meant to confuse her enemies with her bogus assumption of her bloodline; once they go out of their minds, she'll put them out of their misery...if you know what I mean."_

_He laughed evilly, before grabbing Baby Doll's body and disappearing into the night._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ah, good times," said M. Bison to himself. "The Dark Dragon and I have indeed created a little monster, designed to kill the TFS and render the Earth void of any heroes who can otherwise save it. When the Martians invade and the war of the planets begin, nobody will be safe...I hope nothing ever goes wrong with the fight..."

Unfortunately for Bison, it appeared that the scientist was right all along. Deep inside Baby Doll's body, vicious germs emerged from Charles' and Bert's DNA, and began attacking everything in sight. They destroyed the entire immune system; even Baby Doll's antibodies were no match for the rogue bacteria. She didn't feel it at first, but sooner or later her health and energy would quickly diminish, and she would no longer to be able to defeat the TFS like her masters hoped she would.


	7. Chapter 6: The Cure

Chapter 6: The Cure

They went to Hollywood and arrived at the home of the cast of Drawn Together. Jasper knocked on the door, as Xavier opened it and he saw them.

"Hey, President Raccoon," said Xavier. "What brings you to our humble home?"

Captain Hero said bitterly, "If that's the TFS, tell them we don't want none."

"But Hero," insisted Charles. "Our old enemy is back-I'm talking about M. Bison. He used Baby Doll to kill my wife."

Captain Hero stood up with a start at the mention of the name. He growled, "Bison! Come on in and tell me all about it."

Not long after they had entered it, a male bat came and knocked on the door. He asked, "Is the TFS here?"

"Yes," replied Xavier. "Why?"

"I need to have a word with them about Baby Doll."

"Come in."

The TFS were surprised by the appearance of the stranger. Bert asked, "Who are you?"

"Mr. President," greeted the bat. "My name is Xavier Danales. I'm the son of the scientist who tried to make Baby Doll good, until Bison came along. He knocked him out and added yours and Charles' genes to make her think you are her uncle and father. But those genes were unstable, and that means that she can die at any time and it will make your battles easy. Also, I heard what happened to one of your wives, Charles; I give you the deepest of my condolences for your sudden loss. So, I wonder what you're going to do-let Baby Doll die or save her life by giving her this. It will make her turn back to normal and help you all fight crime."

He held up a syringe filled with green liquid and showed it to the cops. Bert Jr. asked, "What's that?"

Xavier replied, "It's a revitalizing liquid that I had just invented the other day. I call it Cure-All; when you inject this into a weakened enemy, not only it will cure a villain from anything that ails him or her, but it will also change his or her personality. Its effectiveness depends on how much evil was in the person's brain, but it's worth a try if you use it on Baby Doll."

Charles examined the green liquid, deep in thought. After all that confusion when Baby Doll tried to convince him that he's her father, something in his mind bothered him greatly; although he was glad she would be easily defeated, he wanted nothing more than to admit to the facts rather than fiction. With a sigh, he muttered, "I wish she was really my daughter..."

They all looked at him in shock. Bert said, "Charles! Are you crazy? Baby Doll used that phony theory to distract you so that she could kill you!"

"I know, but this time it's for real. My genes have been injected into her, so that means she _will _be my daughter. Any kid who has my DNA deserves to be mine; in this case, I intend to adopt her."

"But my own genes were inside her as well. And though it wouldn't exactly make her my real niece...well, I suppose I could probably accept her through another kind of relationship-as my granddaughter."

"...that gives me an idea about a good way to defeat M. Bison and the Dark Dragon."

"Good thinking. First, we'll defeat Baby Doll, then we'll save her life by injecting the Cure-All liquid into her. After that, we'll beat M. Bison and the Dark Dragon, and convince the Martians not to attack Earth.

"That could work."

Spanky Ham shouted, "HELLO! Let's cut to the chase here. Do we get to save the world or not?"

Bert nodded. He replied, "Of course, you can still help us save the world. But we're gonna need all of you for a very important mission, and it involves the two men who are controlling Baby Doll even as we speak. Your mission is to infiltrate the lab and distract both M. Bison and the Dark Dragon, while we deal with the kid. Remember, you must be careful not to fall victim to the Dark Dragon's brainwashing methods, 'cause if you do we'd be forced to fight you as well. That's what these are for..."

He opened the suitcase and handed out the anti-brainwashing devices-headphones, liquid noseplugs, and hypnotism-proof sunglasses. He continued, "And most importantly, if he finds another way to get to you guys beyond those devices, I'll have Annabelle erase his memory permanently so that he'll never remember how to use it."

"Cool!" commented Toot.

"So, what are you waiting for? Operation Save The Galaxy starts right about...NOW!"


	8. Chapter 7: Battle On Mars

Chapter 7: Battle On Mars

Once they were in space, the TFS prepared the battle plans. Charles said, "I already called the Jedis to give us some landing cover, while they take down the fleet."

Twenty Republic ships came out, and the Jedis and the Clone Troopers got in their fighters and they blasted off into space heading to Mars. Back on the Red Planet, M. Bison was waiting for any signs of the TFS. When he saw the fighter jets appear, he called on the Martian troops.

"Here they come," he ordered. "Send the fleet, on the double, now!"

Just as the fleet came into space, a big battle between the Martians and the Jedis began; this was done to keep the Martians busy for a while. The invisibility shield covered the TFS ship while it made its way down into Mars, and the TFS and their allies came out.

"Okay, everyone," Bert said to the Drawn Together cast. "You know your mission. Let's go! They nodded and went to find Bison and Dark Dragon.

Then Rocky, in a Soul Reaper outfit, appeared with Derrick, Brandy, Ichigo, and Rukia. He said, "Hi, Dad. Did you miss me?"

"Rocky!" gasped Bert. "You're still alive! How is that possible?"

Ichigo said, "You are already aware that he is dead, but in this new body he can live in both the Real World and the Soul Society World. This way you can see him, but he will be needed when we go into battle."

Rocky added, "In other words, even though I'm gone, I'll still be present."

"That's great news. I'm sure you'll come in handy in a time like this."

Just then, Baby Doll appeared, holding up a Highlander sword. She shouted, "And in a time like this, I'll make sure you all die!"

The TFS looked at her in shock. Her skin was ghostly pale, her eyes were cloudy, and she was coughing up a bit of blood. Plus, with her strength draining away, she had difficulty trying to handle the sword. Charles said, "Baby Doll, before we go into battle, I want you to consider this. We had found out that Bert's DNA and my own were injected into yours, so that it'll make you think we're your father and uncle. The truth is...I want to be your father...and I know this because you're going to die in any minute..."

"Who says I'm going to die?" she retorted bitterly. "I have been told to confuse you before I kill...you...ohhh, my head..."

"See what I mean? There are germs in our extracted DNA-rogue bacteria that could come out and attack your whole body, even your immune system. Not very long ago, the scientist who created you warned Bison that injecting DNA from unsafe sources could endanger you, but in a desire for world domination he refused to listen. He refused to care about what's happening to you right now!"

"I...don't...CARE!"

Baby Doll tried to strike at Charles, but she missed and she fell on the ground. She got back up and tried to attack him from behind, but she missed again. She continued breathlessly, "What's...what's going on? I can't even see you!"

"That's blindness," said Dr. Danales, helping her up. "A symptom of the rare disease that's coursing through your body and affecting your senses. In a minute, you'll lose the senses of hearing, smell, taste, and touch. Then once all your senses are gone, you're done for...unless we can put a stop to it."

Bert added, "All you have to do is just trust us, Baby Doll. Don't listen to what your masters tell you and listen to what we are trying to tell you. Just as Charles wants you to be his daughter, I also want you to be my granddaughter. Please...you've got to believe us..."

Baby Doll paused to think for some time. By now she appeared to be getting weaker and weaker, and in no time at all she would drop dead. Then, she whispered, "Where's the cure?"

"Right here," replied Charles, taking out the syringe with the Cure-All liquid in it and proceeded to inject it into her arm. Suddenly, an explosion occured and Captain Hero, Foxxy Love, Princess Clara, Wooldorf, Ling-Ling, Toot, Spanky Ham, and Xandir were all thrown out of the laboratory. Then they heard an angry roar, shouting, "NOT SO FAST!"

The Dark Dragon slithered out of the laboratory and came glaring at the TFS. He continued with a snarl, "Do you _really _think you can defeat me, and put a stop to my plans to destroy the whole galaxy?"

"I'm not gonna forgive you for what you made Baby Doll do to me," answered Rocky. "You've tricked her into percieving my dad and my brother-in-law as her false relatives, so that they could be distracted enough for her to actually kill them! Now you will pay for your mistakes!"

The Dark Dragon laughed derisively. "Mistakes? What mistakes? The only mistake I've seen in my lifetime is the planet you all have been living on, as well as the entire solar system...which is why I want to get rid of it in the first place. Now, let's cut to the chase and LET ME WATCH YOU DIE!"

He was about to slash the cops with his claws when Baby Doll suddenly stumbled forward and stood in front of them. She shouted, "Leave them alone!"

"Baby Doll?" muttered the Dark Dragon. "You were supposed to kill the TFS for me, not protect them!"

"My name's not 'Baby Doll' any more, buster. From now on, call me Lily Roberts."

"WHAT? This...is...preposterous! I...I designed you to punish...I designed you to kill..."

"What I was originally designed for is to keep law and order in the world I came from, but you took all those good qualities away from me and substituted them with the bad. And when I found out that the DNA is literally killing me from the inside, you didn't even care about my illness at all! You're _not _my master-the TFS _are _my new masters, and that's the way it's supposed to be!"

"But...but..."

Baby Doll continued to glare at him, still standing firm. Finally, the Dark Dragon sighed and muttered, "I give up...Baby Doll, you and the TFS...you win. I cannot endure this kind of stress any longer...I can't take it..."

The TFS watched as the Dark Dragon sat down and rubbed his head. Bert asked, "What's the matter?"

He looked up at the TFS. "...I think it's about time I gave up doing evil and revealed my true self..." With that, the dark aura around him slowly disappeared and he revealed himself to be a male raccoon in a scientist suit, who looked identical to Bert. He continued sadly, "I am Bernard Danales, the adopted brother and assistant of the creator of Baby Doll."

"But you look just like Bert," said Vanessa.

"Yes, everyone said I'm a dead ringer for the president. Yet I did not know that I was his long-lost twin brother..."

"Then how did you become the Dark Dragon? And what made you want to destroy the solar system in order to replace the dead planets with your dark planets?"

"It's a long and sad tale. I knew it would all lead to this..."

M. Bison came by and saw everything. He laughed evilly and shouted, "Aha! Now you're in for it, TFS! Prepare to...eh?"

"Back away, Bison," said Bernard. "The battle's over and we're surrendering."

"But aren't you going to-"

"I SAID BACK AWAY! NOW!"

Bison said nothing; he just blinked and slowly backtracked away from Bernard and the TFS. Bernard then turned back to the group and continued, "It's about time I told you my side of the story."


	9. Chapter 8: Peace Is Restored

Chapter 8: Peace Is Restored

Xavier Danales put the green cure into Lily Raccoon while Charles tied up Bison and went to let the Martian Queen out. Soon, everything returned to normal and the TFS hauled Bison away to the TFS Police ship; while all that was happening, Bernard was telling his new friends how a freak accident at the lab changed his life for the worse and made him become evil. He concluded, "...and ever since that tragic accident with the chemicals and the dragon DNA, my life had never been the same. And that's how I became the Dark Dragon."

Then Marvin the Martian Commander came out. He said, "Thanks for stopping Bison and the Dark Dragon, because they were going to destroy our worlds."

"No problem," replied Bert. "I plan to write another diplomatic speech to 're-befriend' you guys again." To the Martian Queen, he continued, "And, to strengthen the bond between our planet and yours, I would love it if you picked any one of my sons to marry-that way, the Evergreen Family will now have two connections to royalty. Choose wisely, Your Highness."

Dexter Roberts, a male human/cougar hybrid, was looking at the Martian Queen and blushing to her. He muttered, "I want to marry her."

Seeing this made Bert blow his top. He turned to Charles and said, "Charles, can I have a word with you concerning this matter?"

He took the human/dragon/cat hybrid aside from the group. Charles asked, "Now what?"

"This has got to stop," replied Bert, gritting his teeth. "Just when I thought I was going to make this queen my new daughter-in-law, one of your half-brothers suddenly comes along and falls in love with her. I think this 'Cupid's Folly' curse is _really _getting out of control-every time we meet female toons, your brothers or cousins come out of nowhere unannounced and take them away! From now on, Charles, I want you to forbid your brothers or cousins to quit falling in instant love at first sight! CAN'T YOU JUST LET MY SONS HAVE A CHANCE AT LOVE FOR ONCE?"

"I'm sorry, but they can't help it. They're very prone to being affected by the curse, and I think it's wise if you could at least let him marry the Martian Queen."

"Ohhh, all right. If you so insist..."

Ralph cut in and said, "There's no need to do that-I gave Dexter a much better offer. After telling him he's not right for the queen, I suggested that he marry your second daughter instead. My son Morris will be the one to marry the Martian Queen."

Bert nodded. "I guess that'll work. But I still insist that Charles must tell his brothers and cousins to quit stealing the toon ladies away without my consent and approval."

And so Morris Raccoon, the son of Ralph and Melissa Raccoon, married Queen Tyr'ahnee and became the red planet's new Martian King. On the other hand, Dexter Roberts married Lucille Raccoon as part of Ralph's deal and Bert's approval. M. Bison was taken back to Earth to be put on trial; in the end he was sentenced to 5,000 years of community service for an attempt to disturb peace between the two planets.

As for Baby Doll, she was adopted by Charles Roberts as his daughter and as President Raccoon's new granddaughter-with a new life and a second chance, she was christened Lily Anne-Marie Roberts. Bernard Danales was adopted into the family as well; upon the discovery that he did indeed have a twin brother, Bert accepted his apology and appointed him to be his scientific advisor.

And what of Estelle? Thanks to the Dragon Balls the TFS had gathered with the help of Goku and his friends, Charles made a wish that both she and Rocky be brought back to life...and there they were. Even though he was glad to be alive again, Rocky chose to keep the powers he received when he became part of the Soul Society; like Ichigo had told him, he would always be the master of both the living and the dead.

"I'm happy that things are back to normal again," said Kisa, as she and Lily drew pictures together in TFS Preschool a month after the incident. "Daddy's back and so is Auntie Estelle. And now that you're no longer evil, it's safe to say that you are now my new best friend."

"And your new cousin, too," replied Lily. "Kisa, do you think your aunt is going to forgive me for killing her?"

"Why not? Of course, she'd forgive you. She always does."

Turning to Anara and Jara, Lily continued, "And I'm sorry for killing your mom, too."

"It's okay," said the girls cheerfully.

Reginald asked, "So, when do you think that new student's gonna come here?"

"Not for a while. Grandpa told me he or she won't be showing up 'til May 26th-that's the due date."

"I can't wait to see the new baby when it comes," said Katrina happily. "If it's a girl, I hope she'll be pretty like me."

Kisa chuckled. "Or she'll be prettier than you, Katrina, whatever your motives are." She then turned to Lily and extended her pinkie finger towards her. She continued, "Friends forever?"

Lily smiled, before hooking her own pinkie finger around Kisa's. She replied with a smile, "Friends forever." The two girls laughed, before continuing to draw. Friends forever, indeed.

THE END!


End file.
